The subject matter described herein relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to portable imaging systems.
Ultrasound imaging systems are used in different applications to image different regions or areas (e.g. different organs) of patients or other objects. For example, an ultrasound imaging system may be utilized to generate an image of organs, vasculature, heart, or other portions of the body. Ultrasound imaging systems are generally located at a medical facility, for example, a hospital or imaging center. However, not all people have access to a medical facility. In particular, individuals at nursing homes, under home care, or in rural areas may not be capable of attending a medical facility for ultrasound imaging.
Portable ultrasound imaging systems may be utilized to acquire images of a patient at locations remote from a medical facility. For example, the portable ultrasound imaging system acquires imaging data at the remote location that then may be provided to the medical facility. Thereafter, the imaging data is used to generate an image at the medical facility. However, known portable ultrasound imaging systems generally provide one way communication with the medical facility. In particular, the imaging data is only capable of being extracted from the portable ultrasound imaging system and sent to the medical facility. Extracting the imaging data is commonly performed by downloading the imaging data onto a data disc or other media that is mailed to the medical facility. The data disc includes confidential patient information that may be protected under HIPPA regulations. However, such discs are typically unprotected and may create privacy issues if the disc is lost, stolen, or not properly destroyed after use.